Beginnings of History
by Dresden-Neville
Summary: Check title. Legolas and Estel meet for the first time. Please read and review and of course enjoy.


Hope you enjoy. I haven't written in awhile, much to some displeasure of people. Sorry.

Pre-slash. Don't like, don't read. Simple.

I don't own anything. Duh.

Chapter one.

Legolas stared expressionless out of the second story window of the guest room. He watched as his father, the king of Mirkwood, ride out of Rivendell, without him. As the last of the Mirkwood party rode around the corner Legolas turned his head. He knew if he watched any longer he would be overpowered by the urge to cry.

He looked up into the gaze of Lord Elrond; the latter smiled sympathetically at Legolas.

"Come young Greenleaf, your father will be back in no time," Elrond said picking the younger one up. He could trace signs of tears in the piercing blue eyes. It just showed how young Legolas was even if he didn't behave that way.

He got no answer. Instead Legolas looked him in the eye and shook his head. Elrond couldn't help but to smile a bit. Legolas' slightly feminine features, blonde hair and delicate face made him look carved out of stone. But it wasn't this that made Elrond smile; it was the elfling's lower lip that was puffed out. Legolas was the perfect picture of dejection.

"What are you smiling for?" Legolas asked, head turning to the side a bit.

Elrond smiled bigger. "We are happy you are here, 'tis all."

Legolas squinted and squirmed out of Elronds' arms. Elrond was just about to ask if Legolas was hungry when his eldest sons walked in. Legolas broke into a grin and ran up to them.

"Elrohir, Elladan!"

The twins gave Legolas a hug.

"Hey little one, we weren't-."

"Expecting you to be here!"

Legolas stepped back. "Ada had to go away for 'while."

Elladan glanced at Elrond. Elrond shook his head slightly as Elrohir said, " Aye, we saw."

Legolas nodded absently. He had just gotten to see Elrohir's bow. The mere graceful and delicate fixtures of it transfixed him. He paid no attention to the adults' conversation. By the time he came back to attention he realized that Elladan was saying goodbye.

Legolas tugged on Elrohir's sleeve. "Where must you go?"

Elladan answered. "Far away, we've decided to help the rangers protect the borders."

"Oh," Legolas said curiously.

With a few more exchange of hugs and farewells the twins were gone once again. This time instead of watching the window Legolas had followed them and Lord Elrond to the gates. He waved until he could see them no more. To him it seemed everyone was leaving today.

Legolas looked up to Elrond. "Are you leaving too?"

Elrond shook his head. "No, Legolas."

"Good." With that he walked back to the castle leaving Elrond smiling behind him.

Later that day Legolas sat in the huge library. He was sitting in a large velvety red chair when he heard the most…peculiar noise ever. He quickly scooted out of the chair and to the large double doors. He listened keenly and quietly made his way upstairs. Legolas went past his room and the twin's rooms.

Legolas jumped slightly when he heard the laughter again. It was shriller this time not as musical as the first time. He saw a dark wooded door wide opened and Lord Elrond sitting on the floor. That didn't surprise him, but what he saw across from Lord Elrond did. It was indeed a child, but as Legolas studied the male he gasped, it was a mortal.

Legolas inched forward. This was second time in his whole life that he had ever seen a mortal. Just at that moment Elrond looked up.

"Legolas, come I would like you to meet my foster son, Estel."

Legolas walked into the room and squatted beside the pudgy child. Estel looked at Legolas with interest the latter doing the same with Estel.

Estel stood up and smiled broadly. "Me Estel! I'm four summers! Who are you?"

Legolas blinked a bit surprised. He hadn't known Estel could talk.

"My name is Legolas."

Estel squinted. " You my age?"

Legolas shrugged. " I guess we would be, if I was not an elf."

Estel nodded and looked at Legolas. "You wanna play with my toys?"

Legolas smiled and nodded happily back. He barely ever had someone to play with. He decided he liked Estel.

The two went on playing while Elrond stood near the door observing the scene, smiling. The two most powerful future kings were sitting right here in his house playing with fake horses making little sound effects. It was the start of history.

Legolas and Estel went on playing until night had fallen. They decided to sleep in Estel's room together that night. When Elrond had tucked them in and left Legolas looked over at Estel.

"Estel?"

"Yeah, Legolas?"

"I had fun."

"Me too"

Silence.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

Silence. Legolas sat up.

"What is it?"

"Can you be my friend?"

"Yeah," Legolas said smiling.

Estel smiled too and sat up. He poked Legolas softly on the nose.

"You're pretty."

Legolas giggled. "But I'm a boy. Boys can't be pretty, only girls."

Estel made a face.

"Girls are icky!"

Both started giggling quietly.

Legolas caught his breath and whispered, " I think you're pretty, too."

Estel cocked his head. Legolas looked at Estel before giving him a kiss on the lips. Estel returned the kiss and the two fell asleep.

After an entire week at Rivendell Legolas was finally on his way home. There were only two adult words that Legolas could think of that he had read one time to describe Estel as Legolas looked at him. Even in his child mind he knew them to be true.

Perfect Mortal.

Legolas waved back at Estel and rode off.

The end. Naamarie.


End file.
